Hunt You Down Eat You Alive, Just Like Animals
by The L.A.V
Summary: The 19 years old star of the moment, Austin Moon, is a "bad boy" in the news and the gossips are scandalous. But he will meet a fan that will blow his mind. AU. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way to hide it

Do you got it 2?

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know how to call it

There's no way around it

Do you got it 2?

Woah, yeah you got it 2

Woah, girl you got it 2

Woah, yeah you got it 2

Woah, girl you got it 2

Once the song was over, the claps and screams of the fans rise up really fast.

Austin Moon didn't thank neither say bye and ran away straight to his dressing room, not without throwing his microphone against everybody in the public, evading everybody in his way through and finally locked himself to be in peace.

\- Do not disturb – said the blond when he heard the knocking at the door. Anyway, it opened.

\- Great concert Austin – Said George, his manager – but I think the last thing you did was unnecessary though.

\- ¿You're here just to say that? – Asked the blond irritated.

Actually, George (a Blond 45 years old man) couldn't stand anymore the teenager's behavior. He had found the talented boy when he saw Austin singing in a mall in Miami and made him sign a contract with the Starr Records Company, whose owner was an old friend of him: Jimmy Star.

But that happened four years ago. Now Austin was 19 and the number 1 scandalous king in the music world. He always did everything in his power to avoid autograph signing, interviews and whenever he had one, it always would end up in a fight. Also, there were rumors about romances.

The one and only reason why George was still his manager was Moon's incredible talent in singing, dancing, and song writing.

\- No, I'm here to remember you that you have a Meet & Greet in half an hour. – Answered George and then he left.

"Shit" Though Austin. "More stupid fans"

He laid down in the sofa in his fancy dressing room, and stared to the roof until the time for the Meet & Greet arrived.

(-)

\- Come on Ally, calm down – Said Trish trying to help her friend.

\- Is just that I cannot believe that I will have Austin Moon a few inches in front of me! – Shouted the 17 years old brunette.

\- Don´t you remember? He threw the microphone.

Ally was with her friend, Trish, behind the stage along with other gils who had paid the Meet & Greet with Austin Moon too. All of they where impatient for the exact moment they could go to the dressing room.

When Ally found out that Austin was going to close his first world wide tour in Miami, there was no doubt that she would bought a ticket. For that she worked in her father's shop all the whole day, every week for months.

Trish was there just because her friend begged her to go too.

The girls excitement grew bigger when they saw Austin Recognized manager getting closer to them.

\- Well, I can see that there are plenty of you girls, so we'll split you into groups of three and each one will have 20 minutes with Austin, enough time to take a picture and do everything you ladies do. – Said moving his hands.

Even though 20 minutes was a short period of time, every girl, excepting Trish, was screaming in excitement.

George divided the fans in 6 groups of three girls each and, unfortunately for her, Ally was in the last group with Trish and a blond girl named Cassidy

They waited at least an hour and a half until George finally called them.

Ally was jumping in happiness.

(-)

\- This is the last group Austin – Said George.

\- Finally.

For Austin was like being an actor in a play because he was acting the good boy he wasn't just like George told him to do, so he wouldn't go through that thing he always said it was comparable to hell.

The door was fully opened and Austin catched a glance of a blond girl with light-blue eyes and a chubby brunette. George closed the again.

\- I am Cassidy – Said the blond one forcing herself not to scream.

Austin took some photos with her and he also signed the shirt she was wearing, merchandise of his tour named "To the Moon".

\- Don't you want a photo with me? – Asked the singer to Trish once he was over with Cassidy, she was speechless.

\- No, thanks. I'm not a fan of yours – said the Latina – I just paid this because my friend, Ally, told me to come with her.

\- Which friend? – Asked him.

Just then Trish realized that Ally wasn't in the dressing room.

\- Weird. She was so excited to see you.

The door opened and there was George whit a girl.

\- Looks like this lady was so excited that she forgot to go inside – jokes the manager.

Austin saw her: A pretty girl with long brown hair and blond lights, wearing a beautiful red dress and a pair of heels, so he wouldn't find out her real height. He stared at her for like a minute, captivated.

\- Come on girl, take a selfie whit him – said George smiling.

\- My name is… A-Ally… - whispered the girl, getting closer to him.

\- Come on Ally, I didn't quit three jobs for this – Trish complained.

Once everything was done, Austin stayed in his dressing room alone. Now that his tour was over, he would have more time to do whatever was in his mind. But just for two weeks because then he would start with his second album.

\- I need to know more about that girl Ally…

 **Helloooooo, this is my first Austin &Ally fanfic in English, translated by my best friend AlfaBet. This one is inspired in the song Animals by Maroon 5 and from now on there will be some mature content. Hope you like it and byeeee. Follow and Review please xD. For more, ****, they can give like my facebook page The L.A.V so they learn faster than my updates .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Ally opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her Autographed photo with Austin Moon resting in the little table next to her bed. Two days since the Meet & Greet and still nothing could take her smile away.

She got out of the bed and got ready to go to school meanwhile listening to an Austin song and mumble, following the rhythm.

Once she was done with it, went down the stairs right to the kitchen the the breakfast was waiting for her to be eaten with a little note next to it. The note was from his dad and it said that he had to go to the store earlier that morning because new instruments would arrive.

Lester was stingy and immature, but ally was as proud of him as somebody could be proud of his or her dad for all the hard work he does for her. If it wasn't for him letting her working in Sonic Boom, she could never have been able to pay for the concert and the M&G with Austin. She was so happy that she decided that, to pay for everything his father was doing for her, she would work every day in the shop. Besides, Ally loved the place filled with music which also had it own rehearsal place.

When she was prepared she took her bag and went to school. It was a sunny day and the temperature was perfect in Miami.

Ally had her headphones on, obviously listening to music, while walking until suddenly somebody grabbed her shoulder.

\- Looks like somebody is happy today – said a male voie.

\- Elliot! – Said Ally with joy turning around and giving a kiss on the cheek to her best friend.

\- What is going on with you? I've been calling you but you weren't paying attention to me – laughed Elliot pointing to Ally's headphones.

\- Sorry, sorry I was…

\- Worry not – He smiled.

\- Let's hurry up. I don't want to arrive late

They walked as fast as they could and arrived just on time to Marino High School. This was the year Ally would graduate and she wanted it to be her best year yet. Trish was already there when she arrived.

\- Wow Ally, so weird I was here before you – She laughed and then opened her locker, thing Ally and Elliot repeated after her.

\- So… How was the show? – Asked Elliot, holding on to his books.

\- Trish! I told you that you didn't have to tell to anybody – Reclaimed Ally.

\- Sorry my bad – Answered Trish.

The girl with amber lights in her hair stared to his friend.

\- Sorry I didn't tell you about it. – said Ally with sadness in her words – Is just that I had to work extra time in the shop and I didn't wanted you to worry.

\- I get it – Said the boy stroking his jaw – but I could have help you.

\- No need to do that, I was able to handle it by myself. Besides you are very busy with the basketball team.

\- Understood – Elliot smiled.

\- But… today a lot of instruments will arrive at the store and after school you can come and help me, without pay of course – Ally laughed after saying the last part.

\- It doesn't matter I just want to show you how strong I am – Said Elliot flexing.

\- Who could resist those fine muscles – Said Ally exaggerating her voice – But now let's head to our class, you too Trish.

\- Uh, sorry, mind to repeat? – Asked Trish putting down her phone.

\- Nothing – said Elliot hugging Ally with one arm – talking about how strong I am.

\- Don't be selfish and let's go – she laughed again.

Trish saw their two friends and asked herself why they weren't dating yet. Even Elliot made her forgot all the excitement she had about the show.

(-)

When the sun started to fill the room, glowing on his eyes Austin opened his eyes with difficulty and the first thing he did was trying to remember what did he do last night and how did he ended in his apartment in Los Angeles. Last night he had a party with other famous people, but there were no paparazzi because it was secret.

"Maybe Dez brought me here. Yeah, I'm sure he was." He thought.

Dez Wade wasn't only his best friend, but also, with 22 years, one of the best actors in the cinema world and one of the youngest directors. His shorts were worldwide known and thanks to them he earned plenty of prizes.

Austin almost crawl out if bed and out of his room and he realized that the tv was on and in the sofa in front of it Dez was there, watching tv. Austin got closer and sat next to his friend.

\- Hey Dez, You're always using my things right?

\- Can't deny it, your sofa is so comfy and is the best way to thank me bringing you home last night. – claimed the red haired.

\- You're right in that one – The blond one stroke his face.

\- Don't blame me for your actual state Austin; it was your idea to come to this party just after finishing your tour.

\- You know I hate Miami; I only was there because there was my last stop in this the tour. As soon as it ended I took the next fly away from it.

\- That's why you dropped the mic – Dez burst out laughing

\- Shut up and tell me: What happened last night? – Asked Moon.

\- I'll sum it up it's so funny – Dez turned off the tv and stand straight up – Katy Perry threw all the alcohol to the floor, Ryan Gosling danced as if a demos was inside him , you almost fight with Gavin Young…

\- Who the hell is Gavin Young?

\- The new country music star – Austin nodded and the red haired kept talking – also, you wouldn't stop talking about this red dressed girl you met in the M&G in Miami.

"Red dress girl" the blond remembered, that girl has been taking all his attention since the time he saw her.

Austin was about to say something about this strange girl but somebody knocked on the door.

\- Who could it be? – Moon wasn't in the best mood and wearing the first thing he find, a shirt, went straight to the door.

\- I'm sure is a fan who found out where you live – Dez joked.

Both went to the door and surprise! George was there with the owner of Starr Records: Jimmy Starr.

 **Translated by my best friend AlfaBet and I hope you like it!**

 **For more on my updates , they can give like my facebook page The L.A.V and remember to vote for Ross , Laura and Austin & Ally in the KCA . Leave your reviews and hope that you liked . **

**Again thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

\- Jimmyyyy! – Dez shouted happily while opening his arms to give a big hug to Jimmy but he refused.

\- ¿What are you doing here? – Asked Austin confused.

\- Have some respect for the people who made you famous – say Jimmy angrily – At least let us get inside, we need to talk and it's serious.

Austin sighed loudly.

\- You better get going Dez, this has nothing to do with you – said the blonde one.

\- Ok, I see you are in trouble – the red haired took his stuff and went outside – I'll call you later Jimmy – he whispered to the Starr Records owner and then he left.

George and Jimmy went inside the house, straight to the living room, luxurious as Austin would like it, was a mess. They sat on a couch.

Austin meanwhile went to his room to get better clothes on and then he came back to the living room and sat in another coach, in front of the men.

\- We want to talk about your way of acting lately in your shows Moon – said George.

\- Here we go again… - said Austin yawning.

\- Take it seriously Austin! – Shouted Jimmy – All this bad boy bullshit is taking its toll on us. People are saying that Starr Records is an industry joke, and that we can't control a rebellious teenager.

\- And what's the matter? – Austin asked – my album in still a bestseller and you are wining all the money you want thanks to me – When he finished talking he opened a cigarettes box and lighted one.

\- You're just a kid – George was trying to hear himself as a compassionate guy – and you need to understand that all this is bad for your image.

\- Thanks to you we are losing millions in publicity – confessed the company boss – Nobody wants to sponsor your concerts, I spend a lot of money on you and you are now throwing everything to trash.

\- There is no need to exaggerate the situation Jimmy – George tried to calm him down – we just came here to propose the new advertising trick.

\- Advertising trick? – Asked Austin.

Jimmy stood up and started to walk around the living room

\- You see, we've been planning with George something to make your image better – the brunette explained – The media needs to see that you really like and appreciate your fans and the best way to make that possible is that you have to make a song with one of them.

\- What?! – Austin was hoping it was a joke.

\- He is right – said George – You'll have to compose a song with a fan for your next album.

\- Is this a fucking joke? – Austin couldn't believe it – I don't need the help of anybody to make new songs.

\- This is not for the song, but for the media. When they see you have some interest in making a dream come true they'll see that you're following the correct path and the sponsors will come back.

\- What if I say no? – Asked Austin raging.

\- I will be the one that won't let you come back to the music industry ever again. – Jimmy went to the door – Today you'll post everything in your social media and other websites. Say that there will be a contest for the best song your fans can make and the winner, you will choose it of course, will write a song with you.

The owner of Starr Records opened the door and left as if nothing ever happened. Austin had no choice. It was that or going again to malls for no more than pennies. He couldn't even say something in reply.

George went to the door.

\- You're my manager. There was nothing you could have done? – Asked Austin still in rage.

\- I apologize but it's the best for your career. Let's not throw your talent to waste.

Austin was alone in his apartment.

\- That sucks buddy – The blonde looked out the window and saw Dez there.

\- ¿Since when you're there?

\- I never left.

Austin sat on the sofa again and sighed away his mind. He would have to stand a crazy fan.

(-)

After spending all the day working in the shop, Ally was already in her pajamas, which were a sleeveless pink shirt with a tiny white short, on her bed listening to Austin's music from her cell phone meanwhile she chatted with Trish and Elliot at the same time she spent time on facebook.

"Dear fans: I want to tell you something very special. As you may know, in a couple of weeks I'll start to produce my new album thanks to all the support I got from you, my fans and that's why I want to give you a prize. A contest where everyone has to write a song and the winner, the song I choose as the best will have the chance to compose a new song for my second album with have four days to send in your song! Wish you the best of lucks and beware, maybe this could be the star of a career in the music industry."

Ally was shocked… After reading the paragraph a few more times she almost started jumping and screaming in happiness but she didn't because it was late and her father was sleeping.

She opened a drawer next to her bed and grabbed her songs notebook because she already had written a lot of them in the rehearsal room in the shop. But no one of the songs she had convinced her as the best one.

She decided that she would write a new one, no big deal for her at all; she had already written a song in a single day.

This could be a new chance to see her favorite idol again, and maybe get to know him even more!-

 **Translated by my best friend AlfaBet and I hope you like it!**

 **If you want give me a like on facebook "The L.A.V" and you will receive a notification for when I actualize my fic. Send reviews, let me know what you think and if you like give destructive critics they help sometimes hahahaha. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She did not realize how fast passed the time, but when Ally looked at the time in her phone she knew it was almost morning and that in a couple of minutes, she would have to go to school.

As soon as she saw Austin post, she stood up really fast and grabbed her notebook, took a pencil and started writing ideas for her new song. She had already done it, so she knew this time she would do it again.

But it didn't happen.

The sheet of paper was full of black ink puddles, all the songs that she had rejected were under them. She couldn't focus on her work. Maybe it was because Austin was looking for something more professional that a wannabe writer in her bed.

She decided to leave it for now and then she got ready for school.

When she was ready she run to the kitchen and she finished her coffee in a second, she was in a hurry. Lester, who was cutting some coupons for free things in the newspaper, saw Ally's tired face.

\- What's wrong dear? Are you alright? – Asked Lester, worried.

\- Yes! – She answered – I could sleep well, but nothing to worry about – she lied. She hadn't slept the whole night.

Ally gave a kiss on the cheek to his dad and, literally, run out of her home.

Lester was a little bit clumsy, but she was his daughter and he knew something was wrong. Later on he would ask her to free himself of worries.

(-)

The history teacher was explaining thing about the civil war.

\- Now open your books on page 45. Somebody volunteers to read?

As usual nobody raised their hand. The teacher started to look for Ally, because she always volunteers to read, she was a really smart lady.

She was in shock when she found Ally sleeping.

\- Ally Dawson!

\- Yes Dad? – Answered Ally waking up suddenly, making all the class to burst out laughing.

The teacher took a deep breath.

\- I'll forget this ever happened. But never again, ok?

\- Yeah, I mean, Yes...

The class was dismissed

\- What happened back there? Sleeping in class is my thing – Asked Trish while sitting in a bench in the schoolyard.

\- Well, last night...

Ally told everything to her friend, from when she saw Austin's post to how she spent all the night trying to write a song.

\- You really want to do it?

\- Yes but... now I don't know, maybe he is looking for somebody more professional and the only thing I do is write childish lyrics – said with disappointment in her voice.

\- I´ll support you – Said Trish suddenly, shocking Ally – Why are you looking at me like that? Just think about it, you have the talent, you'd be a great star... and i could be your manager...

\- Easy there Trish. I told you I can't do it, besides I've only 4 days to hand in the song.

\- Then work work work on it!

\- I'll take the decision; do not force me, please.

\- Ok, but you don't have enough time to think about it. It is a chance for your dream to come true.

Unfortunately, for Ally, Trish was right. Since she was a little girl she wanted to work in something related to music, but she is very shy and that's why she only writes song for herself, songs that nobody will ever listen to.

Ally always thinks about the first time she heard an Austin's song and if she loved the music earlier, thanks to him her passion grew bigger.

\- Earth calling Ally Dawson...

Ally didn't realise that Elliot was sitting next to her and he almost gave her a heart attack.

\- Elliot! Don't scare me like that again! – Said Ally, standing up.

\- Sorry, you weren't paying attention to me – said he, laughfing.

\- Well, don't worry, let's go to Algebra, we're all together now. – Ally said smiling; it looked like the zombie that she was for not sleeping last night inside of her had left forever.

Things like this happened always when she was with him, And Trish was still questioning why they weren't dating yet or at least friends with benefits, although that sounded a little perverted.

(-)

\- Gosh... This is insane – Said Austin sitting in his sofa, looking at his phone – not even a day has passed and I already have 6000 messages!

\- They love you dude – Said Dez nodding, eating a bag of spicy chips.

\- I still believe this wasn't a good idea, I should've thought this trough... Or at least hire somebody to read all this garbage.

\- Wouldn't be easy if you just delete every message? – Asked Dez, chewing – That would be disrespectful for your fans, bur nothing a "thanks ya'll" won't fix.

The blonde one stared at his friend, looked his phone, and then at Dez again.

\- Sometimes you're a fucking genius – Austin was pleased with Dez' idea.

\- That's the reason i was successful in my life – Said Dez rubbing it in – Now I must go, I forgot I have to direct a commercial for Emuuuu, the perfume.

\- The one of the chickens in love? – Austin laughed – wish you luck, you'll need it.

Dez took his stuffs, another bag of chips and he left Austin by himself.

Austin looked at all the messages in his phone again, selected everyone and then pressed the delete button.

That wasn't useful anyway, he must choose one in the next few days, but at least now he had less work to do.

 **Translated by my best friend AlfaBet and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Austin is such a bad boy (?) Leave your review and if you have any doubt you can give a like to my facebook page "The L.A.V" to know about updates and stuff, you'd help me a lot. Hoping to reach 100 likes! :v**

 **¿Did you like Laura's video? I loved it and i'm really proud of her, our little girl is a full grown woman *-* hahaha.**

 **Again, thanks for reading. BYEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During the 4 days Austin let his fans to send him a song; Ally gave all her attention exclusively to it. She wasn't worried about not sleeping enough or lagging behind in her classes because she had very good grades.

If she wanted to achieve her dream, she was going to try it a lot. But, of course, she would keep on studying for the school.

It was the last date to send the song, but Ally still was having new ideas, but as soon as she got them, she rejected them. She was lucky to have Elliot, replacing her in Sonic Boom.

\- This won't work either. – Ally said, throwing the piece of paper to the flooded trash can.

She stared at the blank sheet of paper over her desk and started to think again.

What would Austin like?

He was a pop rock singer, and usually his songs were funny and with a lot of rhythm. Now she realized that there wasn't a romantic song in his first album. And "Not a love song" didn't count as one.

She laughed thinking about a guy would dedicate that song to a girl, declaring his full, honest and incomparable friendship.

(-)

\- Select all the messages… and now… Delete!

\- Wow dude, now you're really acting like I do – Dez said looking at Austin deleting every message he got about the song contest.

\- You've had a great idea, I want to use it. – Austin smiled.

(-)

6:30 pm. Ally was still locked in her room. She didn't answer any text she got. She only wanted to think in which type of song she should write.

There wasn't much time anymore, she had never took so long with a song.

She listened to Austin's music to inspire herself, but it was useless.

But she wouldn't give up.

She thought and thought and thought.

\- What identifies Austin? – She asked herself, biting the rubber end of her pencil. – "He has a lot of Rock & Roll – was the only thing that came up to her head, apart from his appearance. – That's it!

She started to write what came up to her mind. Because he has "rock & roll", why not doing a song about that?

The inspiration came to her magically and it was controlling her writing, she was so excited. Now she wasn't going to pay any, but none, attention to her surroundings, except to look at the hour.

She walked from side to side, but when an idea came up she would run to her desk and write it.

9.30 pm. Lester called her many times, but she only answered "I'm busy with something else!" which was true.

There were missing parts still and she was running out of time.

\- I'm losing control anytime – said Ally nervously, excited and hungry at the same time.

\- Losing control… -said Ally again in whispers. – It's perfect! – She shouted, knowing that almost the whole Miami had heard her, but she didn't mind.

She wrote that sentence at the end of each chorus and it was perfect.

She didn't write that kind of songs usually, but she was proud of her song.

23:05?! Well, I still have time. – She was impressed of how much time she spent writing.

She wrote again the song in her computer, it only took a few minutes (not like creating the song), she save it, went to her mail to send the song to Austin and when she was about to send the mail…

\- What the f…? – Asked her hysterically.

The lights went out, in the entire neighborhood.

\- I'll light some candles sweet pie – Ally heard her dad's voice.

She was about to have a nervous breakdown.

After so much time without ideas and when finally something appeared in her mind, this happens.

Ally took her phone to try sending it there, but it was low on battery.

\- You gotta be kidding me…

Tears were coming down her eyes, it just wasn't fair. Maybe Lester was right. It's really hard to be successful in the music business.

She went to her bed to finally go to sleep. This could only mean that she wasn't supposed to be in the music industry.

\- Ally, the lights are back!

Ally opened her eyes and went to the computer with the speed of a lightning. Thank god.

She almost started shouting to the computer to start faster. This time she sent the song without problems.

She plugged the charger to her phone and went to sleep. Only ten minutes before midnight.

Now, feeling that she had a weight less in her back, she slept all night.

Maybe she won't win the contest, but her song was going to be read by her idol and that made her extremely happy. Also, she had a little, very tiny, chance of winning.

(-)

Austin was about to fall asleep. A few hours ago the messages had stopped been delivered. He left some of them in his phone, because still somebody had to win.

When he was about to turn off his computer he got a last mail.

\- Wow, sure that guy had a million problems to write the song – Dez said.

\- When are you leaving? Don't you have commercials to film? – Asked Austin.

\- I won't go, you love me.

\- You love my couch and TV, even though you have yours.

\- But your couch is unique.

Austin ignored Dez and opened the last mail he got. He wouldn't lose anything reading it.

He was shocked when he thought that the song would sound pretty cool.

\- It isn't bad huh? Weird. – Dez was getting closer to the lyrics.

\- Whit the rhythm I'm thinking of it could be nice, even… good – Said Austin.

\- Who send it?

Austin was surprised when he saw the name of the writer.

\- Alien88?

 **Translated by my best friend AlfaBet. Sorry for being late, so late (? Please forgive me again, I'll try to upload more often. And I'm not lying :v**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **To know more follow me on Facebook The L.A.V (Link in profile)**

 **Hope you had a nice beginning of year. Goood byeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

It's been many days since Ally send her song to Austin and still there was no notice about it. The only things the singer had posted in his social media were some photos of him, in his vacations.

Ally would check every day if her favorite singer published something about the contest, but nothing. She was a bit disappointed.

She was now in Sonic Boom, attending some clients, but she was also checking Austin pages in her phone.

"Relax a little"

"Ah! Elliot! You scared me!" Ally screamed after noticing her friend "I told you not to do that!"

I've been here for a lot of time, but you were too busy checking your phone and you didn't realize it – Said Elliot, faking been offended.

"You're right" Ally apologized "I'm sorry. Is just that…"

"Don't apologize" He interrupted her "But I think you should relax about this song thingy"

"I know but, you know, it's my dream"

"I really like when you act like that" Elliot smiled.

"How?" Asked Ally surprised.

"When you have that face full of hopes and dreams" He exaggerated, so Ally in response stuck out his tongue childishly "But it would be awesome if Austin picks your song, but it's complicated. Writing a song is complicated, but you make it look easy"

"I don't know either" Ally asked "I just do it. But this time it was extremely hard"

"But you've done it a million times; the lyrics in your notebook are amazing"

"Did you read my notebook" Asked the girl, faking anger.

"Enough about music, why don't we…"

Elliot stopped because a notification appeared in Ally's phone. She was going to pick it up, but his friend was faster.

"Elliot, give it back!" Ally was full of anger now.

"I think not" Said Elliot, laughing.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Ally jumped over the counter and started to fight for her phone, It was really funny for him because she failed over and over.

"Fine, I'll give it back because I don't like to have all the attention" Said Elliot giving the phone back, when he saw that many people inside the store were looking at them.

Once she had her phone in her hands, she checked the notification.

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Everything ok?" Asked Elliot, worried because Ally was showing no sign of being alive.

After a few seconds in silence, Ally burst out screaming in excitement. The clients in the store looked at her very confused.

"What happened? Tell me! Was your song chosen?" Asked Elliot. Ally's excitement had excited him too.

Ally gave him her phone, with a shaking hand.

"Good evening. I'm George Stynli, Austin Moon's Manager. We send you this mail, so you know that your song was liked by Austin and that he decided that your song will be the first promotional single in his upcoming album. In the attached file you will find the legal issues and any other question you may have. You can reject the offer if you want too, we will not force you to do this. We are waiting for your answer. George Stynli, Starr Records"

Elliot was speechless.

He checked twice, but there was nothing there that would show if it was a joke or something like that.

Ally took his phone from Elliot's hands and checked Austin's Twitter.

Just then, the singer published a tweet.

"Thanks to everyone who participated, I saw many good things, but in the end only one won. Congratulations Alien88 "

That's it.

Ally was jumping with excitement.

"Pinch me Elliot, this can't be true"

"Don't worry, I won't pinch you, but this is real"

Ally automatically hugged her friend and together they jumped and screamed.

"Too many weird things" Said a client and decided to leave the store.

"Chill Ally, Chill. I'm getting dizzy" Said Elliot, when they stopped spinning "Breathe Ally, Chill"

"Yeah, yeah" Ally obeyed.

"Now you just have to think about it, even though the answer is obvious, this could be a great beginning for you. What will be next? You might be known all around the globe" Said Elliot, believing that the dream of her best friend was coming true.

But the words "Known all around the globe" make her excitement turn into nervousness. She was really scared when she thought about that.

She was breathing heavily and Elliot noticed that.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"No… I… I can't….b

Ally ran to the rehearsals room and locked herself in there.

Elliot didn't know what to do. He decided to close the shop for some time and called the most useful person in this kind of situations: Trish.

The Latin girl arrived even faster that he would have thought whe she heard what he said on the phone. She almost breaks the front door of the shop and then almost does the same with the rehearsals room door.

"You must do it Ally. This is your chance" Shouted Trish trying to open the door.

Elliot regretted his decision.

(-)

"Do you think it would be the girl from the Miami concert?" Asked Dez confused

Austin wrote "Alien88" on Instagram and he found a profile.

"Any doubt?" Asked Austin smiling.

 **Translated by my best friend AlfaBet. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**

 **Remember that, for more information, doubts or any advise you can follow me on Facebook The L.A.V (Link in profile)**

 **Thanks again and read you next time, Bye byeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Someday you'll have to get out of there Ally! Fight against your fears"

One hour has passed since Ally had locked herself in the rehearsals room and Trish was trying everything she could to get her out of there.

"Well, I think we should leave her alone and let her think it through." Suggested Elliot, who was watching Trish doing her best

"Elliot, don´t you understand?" She scared him "This could be her greates opportunity and you know this is her biggest dream.

"And I know that your biggest dream is being famous at all costs" Trish killed him with her stare "But you're right. Definitely Ally was born to do this but we don't have to push her. We must support her and even more than others being her best friends, Trish"

She calmed down a little.

"I guess you're right Elliot. But she has to get out of there. It's almost nighttime."

"And the best way to do it is with chill."

Elliot took a piece of paper and a pencil and started to draw something. Trish was confused.

When he finished doing it he passed the paper under the door of the rehearsals room.

A few seconds later the door was open and Ally was laughing with the paper in her hand.

"Finally!" Said Trish "No chance I was waiting for you all night. This place is uncomfortable."

Ally smiled to her friend.

"Anyway, what was in that paper?" Asked Trish intrigued.

Laughing as much as the first time, Ally gave the paper to Trish. It was a bad drawn smiley face and under it there was a message that reads "Please, come out"

"This is not the first time she locks herself in the rehearsals room" Said Elliot, after seeing Trish's face "That's what I do to take her out of there. I don't know why I call you actually.

"That doesn't matter anymore" Trish threw the paper to a bin "You know what's important now."

Ally looked at the floor and went downstairs, straight to the exit, without saying a word.

"She has to think it without us" Said Elliot "It's my fault that she'd locked herself. I told her that she'll be the star now…"

"It's her pathetic stage fright fault" Trish interrupted him "She has to beat it, she is so talented"

"But she has to show her talent when she wants to, not when she has to."

"I'm sick of this sentimental chitchat, anyway or another she has to think it through. Opportunities like this doesn't appear always." Trish said while she walked to the exit "Close this place Elliot"

Before he could say something, Trish had already left.

"Wow, these are my crazy friends. I should spend more time with my other friends." Elliot laughed and then he prepared some stuff before leaving.

(-)

Luckily it was Saturday and she hadn't school, thought Ally waking up with the sunlight coming from the window.

She spent the night tossing and turning. She had nightmares also.

"Ally! Breakfast!" She heard her dad shouting

She went to the kitchen with her pajama still on.

"Did you have a good night? I was worried because you didn't have dinner last night" Asked Lester worried while Ally sat to the table and drank a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"I'm fine" Lied Ally "Just a bit tired. School and work"

"I can get a substitute for work if you want"

"No" Ally denied his dad's suggestion, she loved to spend time in Sonic Boom "I just need to get more sleep.

"Ok. I trust you" Lester kissed her daughter on the check and then he went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Ally grabbed the remote controller and changed channels on the TV to clear her mind, while having breakfast. While zapping from channel to channel she saw Austin's face and wnet back to that one. It was MTV.

"Yesterday we were shocked when we found out that Austin Moon, singer of the moment, finally found his new co-writer and partner in his new single of his second album, because he found a song that he liked more than the others that had been sent to his private mail in the last couple of days"

Ally was shaking with the cup in her hand.

"Austin himself had confirmed this in one of his tweets, in which he thanked everyone who had send a song, but only "Alien88" had won."

Ally was about to had a cardio respiratory arrest.

"Even though the singer didn't gave us more information, we searched that nickname and now we know that the winner is a Miami girl named Ally Dawson. And according to Austin's last tweet, he will be in Miami in two days to ask Ally if she accepts or not. But we all know she is insane if she says no. This is MTV News, we'll be back soon."

Ally fell to the floor unconscious, spilling her hot chocolate and breaking her cup.

 **Thanks for reading. Translated by my best friend AlfaBet.**

 **For more info, or if you have any suggestion you can follow me in Facebook The L.A.V (link in profile)**

 **Hope you liked it, Bye byee**


End file.
